1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active substance for improving hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia particularly to an active substance of medication or health product for hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia and cardio-cerebrovascular disease are common issues to modern people, due to unbalance diet, malnutrition, and lack of proper exercises leading to accumulation of over fat in bodies. Generally, lifestyle changes, such as low-fat diet and physical activity, and appropriate medications are recommended to reduce high level of cholesterol in blood and finally to prevent from the said hypercholesterolemia, hyperlipidemia and cardio-cerebrovascular diseases. Conventional medications for hypercholesterolemia or hyperlipidemia include clofibrate or lactic acid bacteria, wherein the clofibrate can promote the activity of lipoprotein lipase and advance the degradation of cholesterol. Yet, the lactic acid bacteria have bile salt hydrolase, which can co-precipitate with bile salt and eliminate the bile salt with excretion so as to decrease the absorption of cholesterol in organisms. However, the conventional medications might leads to serious side effects, for example, gallstone, tumor, and damages to liver. As a result, there has a new approach of therapy for hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia provided, by using natural substance and natural food to reduce the incidence of cardio-cerebrovascular diseases.
According to recent researches, the antioxidant system of organisms plays an important role in the prophylaxis of cardio-cerebrovascular diseases. It is reported that excess active oxygen in bodies will result in oxidized lipoprotein accumulated in vessel walls and finally become atheromatous plaques of vessel walls. The atheromatous plaques of vessel walls will aggravate the accumulation of oxidized low-density lipoprotein-cholesterol and increase the incidence to hyper-cholesterol or hyper-lipoprotein related diseases.
Accordingly, plenty of health product or natural substances are provided for reducing active oxygen in organisms and preventing from accumulation of oxidized cholesterol. A conventional natural substance, disclosed in Taiwan Patent No: I318882 and entitled “A USE OF HIBISCUS SABDARIFFA CALYX EXTRACT IN REDUCING LOW DENSITY LIPOPROTEIN, REDUCING TRIGLYCERIDE IN PLASMA OR INHIBITING ATHEROSCLEROSIS” provides an extract from Hibiscus sabdariffa to inhibit the oxidation of low-density lipoprotein-cholesterol and to decrease the risk of having cardio-cerebrovascular diseases.
However, the extract from Hibiscus sabdariffa only can provides general antioxidant ability and avoids the accumulation of cholesterol, instead of directly diminishing the absorption of cholesterol, and therefore, the efficiency of improving hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia is low.
Furthermore, oats, also known as Avena sativa is another conventional natural substance for improving hyperlipidemia and hypercholesterolemia. Oats can promote the gastrointestinal function to eliminate cholesterol with excretions. In this way, the high level of cholesterol in blood of organisms will be improved so as to inhibit the invasion of cardio-cerebrovascular diseases. Nevertheless, the efficiency of lowering the oxidation of LDL by the antioxidants contained in oats is still not clear.
Hence, there is a pressing need of providing a new strategy of reducing the incidence to hyper-cholesterol or hyper-lipoprotein related diseases, for the sake of significantly inhibiting the absorption of cholesterol, advancing the antioxidant activity of organisms, avoiding the accumulation of oxidized low-density lipoprotein-cholesterol in vessel walls and finally preventing from cardiovascular-cerebrovascular disease.